


Juicy

by tae200243



Series: Brio Inlove [8]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Juicy: Notorious B.I.G
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Inlove [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752733
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> Not happy with it but 🤷🏽♀️

Rio raced to the warehouse, running a light or two. Elizabeth was in some meeting and he was making a drop. The school had called telling him Danny had gotten sick. He called Mick to pick up the boy and take him to the office. When he finally pulled up outside, he raced in to find Danny bobbing his head to music from Mick’s phone.

“Daddy!” Danny said, sliding off the chair and running into Rio’s open arms.

“Hey mijo! I heard you weren’t feeling too good.”

Danny nodded. “I throwed up when we were on the carpet.”

“Aww. Well daddy is gonna the ya home.”

Rio went to grab his bag and the extra booster seat he kept in his office. He was glad Elizabeth had insisted he keep spare car seats. They were getting seriously involved, Rio having planned on proposing to Elizabeth next weekend, and he officially moved in and rented out his loft. He ushers Danny to the car, buckling him in.

“Daddy, is momma home?”

“Nah squirt, she has something to do but we’ll call her when we get home.”

Danny just stuck his two middle fingers in his mouth. A soothing method he picked up, Rio just chuckled knowing years down the line the about of money they’d spend to fix his habit. 

_______________  
Later that night, after all three kids had been put to bed, Beth and Rio lay cuddled up in bed. 

“I had an interesting conversation with Danny today’s.” Elizabeth said turning in his arms to face him.

“Yeah? ‘Bout what?” 

“Uncle Mick and his music. More so the music he allows our son to listen to.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Rio! I’m serious he was in the tub singing “if you don’t know now you now” over and over again.”

“Ah it’s ok. Just a little flavor for my boy.”

“Rio.” Beth said with a warning.

Rio sighed, “I’ll talk to Mick.”

“That’s all I ask” she said turning back over fusing her back side to his front. She wiggled her hips trying to get comfortable.

He gripped them in his hand “Stop moving like that. I don’t have the energy to make you regret it.”

She just sigh, a smile creeping upon her face. “Big Poppa”

“That’s it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve been MIA (not really I just been reading fics myself). I am trying to make these longer so future updates may have longer waits lol. Y’all be safe and stay healthy.


End file.
